In the prior art, a connector assembly for electrically connecting two circuit boards comprises a first connector, a second connector, and an intermediate bridge insert. The first connector has a first insulative housing and a first electrically conductive terminal disposed within the first insulative housing. The second connector has a second insulative housing and a second electrically conductive terminal disposed within the second insulative housing. The first electrically conductive terminal of the first connector has a first weld pin welded onto a first circuit board. The second electrically conductive terminal of the second connector has a second weld pin welded onto a second circuit board. The intermediate bridge insert has one end inserted into the first connector electrically contacting the first electrically conductive terminal and the other end inserted into the second connector electrically contacting the second electrically conductive terminal.
The known connector assembly electrically connects the first and second circuit boards. The first and second insulative housings, however, are complicated to manufacture, increasing a manufacturing cost of the connector assembly. The intermediate bridge insert is a member manufactured separately from the first and second connectors, complicating the connection formed by the connector assembly and further increasing the manufacturing cost of the connector assembly.